borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya/Skins
Various Skins info I'm sure some of these are up already but I'm just gonna share any info I have on any Skins/Heads Hyperion Heroism| Complete LV 3 of 'Load and Lock' challenge: Kill 500 Loaders Maliwan Grace| Complete LV5 of 'I Just Want To Set The World On Fire' Challenge: Deal 1,000,000 Fire damage Light Urple| Complete LV5 of 'Badass Bingo' challenge: Get 50 2nd Winds by killing a badass enemy Ecstasy In Gold| Complete LV3 of 'Shotgun!' challenge: Kill 400 enemies with a shotgun Violent Violet| Found in skag pile Mellow Yellow| Reward from completing 'Shielded Favors' quest Indigo Lady| Reward from completing 'To Grandmother's House We Go' quest Jakobs Filigree| Complete LV5 of 'Quickdraw' challenge:Kill 750 enemies shortly after entering iron sights with a pistol Pink Pandoracorn| Complete LV5 of 'Nothing Rhymes With Orange' challenge: Loot or purchase 15 orange rarity items Cruel Espada (talk) 00:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Metal Fear Head I cant edit Maya's Skin page but i have an Image of Metal Fear for those who can. file:MetalFear.png|Metal Fear head for Siren, Dropped by Geary in Eridium Blight. TheCinnamonBun (talk) 05:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC)TheCinnamonBun Indigo Lady Skin (Rare) Here's a PURPLE skin (Dropped randomly off of mobs, purple rarity) called Indigo Lady. Edit:It's rewarded after completeing the 'To Grandmother's House We Go' quest. Cruel Espada (talk) 09:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Cruel Espada ReiOfTalon (talk) 03:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC)ReiOfTalon Crying Shame Head (Random Drop) Missed on the main page in both picture and text. Drops off of random mobs if I recall. Edit:It's rewarded when completing the 'Statuesque' Quest in Opportunity ReiOfTalon (talk) 03:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC)ReiOfTalon Here's a bunch of skins I found as I can't edit I'll post them here so anyone who can, may place them where they need to go. All are named correctly and cut down a bit from the res I had them at, if you need to edit further please feel free. MayaAll-SeeingEye.jpg|Maya All-Seeing Eye MayaBanditBloodAndRust.jpg|Maya Bandit Rust And Blood MayaBanditIncineration.jpg|Maya Bandit Incineration MayaBanditWarPaint.jpg|Maya Bandit War Paint MayaCleanSlate.jpg|Maya Clean Slate MayaDahlElite.jpg|Maya Dahl Elite MayaHyperionHeroism.jpg|Maya Hyperion Heroism MayaHyperionHonor.jpg|Maya Hyperion Honor MayaHyperionHornet.jpg|Maya Hyperion Hornet MayaJakob'sFamily.jpg|Maya Jakob's Family MayaJakob'sOld-Fashioned.jpg|Maya Jakob's Old-Fashioned MayaMaliwanElegance.jpg|Maya Maliwan Elegance MayaMaliwanGrace.jpg|Maya Maliwan Grace MayaMaliwanStyle.jpg|Maya Maliwan Style MayaTedioreLowPrice.jpg|Maya Tediore Low Price MayaTorgueExplosiveness.jpg|Maya Torgue Explosiveness MayaViolentViolet.jpg|Maya Violent Violet MayaVladofRevolution.jpg|Maya Vladof Revolution Outfit_Maya_Blue_Widow.jpg|Blue Widow Outfit_Maya_Cyan_Dreams.jpg|Cyan Dreams Outfit_Maya_Dark_Scarlet.jpg|Dark Scarlet Outfit_Maya_Deep_Blue_She.jpg|Deep Blue She Outfit_Maya_Elven_Glamour.jpg|Elven Glamour Outfit_Maya_Greenblood.jpg|Greenblood Outfit_Maya_Gunmetal_Blue.jpg|Gunmetal Blue Outfit_Maya_Nothing_Rhymes_with_Orange.jpg|Nothing Rhymes with Orange Outfit_Maya_Preying_Mantis.jpg|Preying Mantis Outfit_Maya_Supergreen.jpg|Supergreen Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Customer_Service.jpg|Tediore Customer Service Outfit_Maya_Tediore_Value.jpg|Tediore Value Outfit_Maya_Torgue_High_Octane.jpg|Torgue High Octane Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Freedom.jpg|Vladof Freedom Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Revolution.jpg|Vladof Revolution Outfit_Maya_Vladof_Sickle.jpg|Vladof Sickle Outfit_Maya_Tangerine_Dreaming.jpg|Tangerine Dreaming Outfit_Maya_Ruby_Wings.jpg|Ruby Wings Outfit_Maya_Dahl_Predator.jpg|Dahl Predator Outfit_Maya_Jakobs_Filigree.jpg|Jakobs Filigree Outfit_Maya_Pink_Pandoracorn.jpg|Pink Pandoracorn Outfit_Maya_To_the_Rescue.jpg|To the Rescue Outfit_Maya_Orange_You_Glad.jpg|Orange You Glad... Outfit_Maya_Bittersweet_Ninja.jpg|Bittersweet Ninja Hopefully this gallery displays correctly and the images uploaded fine. Preying Mantis & Greenblood Skins Hey, I was co-opping with my friend and his friend, who had recently palled around with some level 50s and so had a bunch of money, so he took us to Moxxxie's in an attempt to get a lot of Eridium from the lotteries for our characters. I got a couple of Badass Rank ups, which each gave these skins. I am not sure which two they are yet, and I will check, but I think it would either be from collecting cash or green items, since that's what I was mostly doing. We were in there for a few hours, but someone may want to double-check and confirm that. I KNOW I got them as Badass Challenge rewards, however. — Somarinoa (talk) 23:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I got Preying Mantis by getting 75 green items in the loot challenges. It's not hard. Billabongace (talk) 09:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) alkaline mistress can someone add this to the list at the top. its in the list at the bottom (with the pictures) but not at the top. I got this dropped by Doc Mercy Dr. Who reference (Rose Tailor skin) Perhaps this skin called 'Rose Tailor' is a reference to Dr. Who's old assistant, Rose Tyler as she wore a red jacket/ top and green/ brown trousers. Just thought I'd point it out, whether it's true or not I don't know but if so could the editor add it in as I can't edit. ThisIsSmithyHD (talk) 19:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Cold Steel head. Here is Cold Steel head for Maya. Syleen (talk) 12:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Upd: And here goes "Til Death Do Us Part" from Henry(the stalker). BTW, in game it's called exactly like that, I mean "Til". Syleen (talk) 13:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Why a list and a gallery Why have 2 list (how to obtain, image gallery) when they can be combined into one? Seems to me that having a picture AND a description on how to obtain it is better then seeing one then having to find it in the list above the gallery. At the very least have one table. On the left photo, right description on how to obtain it (Image and Description could be reversed). Could be changed to have the Image above the Description, this would allow more Images across the page. Or the Gallery could be kept and the description added to the text via (which is how it was a few versions ago). MayaARoseisaRose.png|'A Rose is a Rose (Default)' Default Outfit_Maya_All-seeing_Eye.jpg|'All-seeing Eye' Random drop from Thresher Personally, it's annoying having to scroll up/down viewing images then see how to get said skins (or heads). A more compact method should be made. Jetah (talk) 01:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Can't edit, so here is a better image of the Cutthroat head. Orangesss (talk) 17:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Siren DLC Domination Skin Pack I have a picture of my Siren with one of the new skins from the DLC's Gearbox is offering. Pretty In Punk head glitch Has anybody else noticed (atleast on 360) that when using the Pretty In Punk head the colors for it won't match your skin? It changes to the correct skin while in the Quick Change machine but when you leave it, it always defaults to the same shade of blue hair and orange and gray stripped-hat. 20 Minute Jackal (talk) 00:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Gearbox skin image maya-gearbox-skin-default-hair.jpg|Gearbox Just wanted to upload an image for the Gearbox skin, given it's said there's been a need for one for a while now... SAoME (talk) 00:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC)SAoME Code too damn complex. I have the skin and head for Maya from the 4th DLC, I was going to add it, but it's too damn complicated to figure out the code to post the images in the chart.Graviscalar (talk) 07:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) thats ok, you can add the pic any old way you want... we will fix it. 09:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) p.s. if you just add it to the dlc section, it will be easier... at the top, bottom, in or out of the code...doesnt matter 09:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Elven Eliminator Runes With the help of my wonderful wife, I seem to have out-geeked everybody by decoding the runic script on Maya's headband on her Elven Eliminator head. The runes correspond fairly closely with J.R.R.Tolkien's runes as seen on Wikipedia. But what does it say? It's a bit boring, I'm afraid. It says "VAULTHUNTER MAYA." Lordberticus (talk) 12:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Out-geeked is a strong word. My friend put on the head and started naming letters by reading them in game. He had not read the language in a long time and I started writing down letters but never followed through with full translation. Hats off to the full translation though. 13:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) They are, in fact, Angerthas Moria dwarf runes invented by J.R.R. Tolkien. I will add it to trivia. 06:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Glitter and Gore Pack Reference I'm pretty sure the head and skin are a reference to the 80's cartoon Jem (and the Holograms), as Jem was a rock and roll star (Phaselock and Roll), and the theme song calls her "truly outrageous" (Vaguely Outrageous). Can't edit myself, though. Panda-s1 (talk) 19:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The skins pages are all out of date! Maya specificly needs entries for the following: Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Bad to The… (from Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre) Can O’ Worms (from Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax) Other Heads Goliath (from the Diamond Plate Loot Chest) Spin the Cylinder (from SHIFT) Collier (talk) 04:24, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Supergreen source? So, the table lists that Supergreen skin is a reward for The Cold Shoulder mission, but actually the reward is ... skin for Runner. And same thing listed in other char's skins pages. So, where's the lie? --MtMB (talk) 16:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Last heads Maya is missing the Can O' Worms and the Spin the Cylinder heads. Here are the screenshots for those that can upload them. Thanks. Gulfwulf (talk) 00:59, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Mass Effect reference The head may be a reference to Ascension Project and Human Biotics from Mass Effect. But also head was translated in russian version as "Under Zero" ("Под ноль", means clean shaved head) so most players thought it's a reference to Jack aka Subject Zero, which is also biotic woman with tattoos and clean shaved head. --MtMB (talk) 08:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Doing something wrong I'm obviously doing something wrong when trying to add the new Maya heads because the head keeps showing up on the far right of the DLC section. Here's the code I was using: | | From Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Any ideas? Thanks. Gulfwulf (talk) 05:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Empress & Fright of the Bumblebee Empress appears to have been added to the game, at least on the PS4 version of BL: The Handsome Collection. Just had it drop from Assassin Rouf on the Assassinate the Assassins mission. Fright of the Bumblebee I've also looted from a Bullymong pile, so seems SHIFT key only skins might have been added to the world loot table. too. Pic of Empress skin drop: Yokaterien (talk) 20:55, June 25, 2017 (UTC)